More people are living longer lives and many of these people find that in their later years walking requires the assistance of a cane or walking stick. For many people, modern life requires the carrying of medicine, identification, keys, and other things on them at all times. These things can be cumbersome to carry, especially for someone who requires the assistance of a cane or walking stick.
The inventor has created a solution to the above problem by creating a walking stick that fills the needs of many older people by providing storage compartments specifically designed for many of life's daily necessities.